The Percabeth Test
by WiseGirl166
Summary: out of nowhere, Annabeth gets amnesia. she doesn't remember Percy of the fact that they are dating. now Percy will do anything to get annabeth back... he sings songs, always be by her side, starts from the beginning,helps her with literally everything... but is that enough?
1. A Public Kiss

The Percabeth test

Percy's POV

"Oh my gods mom, I am still can't believe that Annabeth is my girlfriend!" I said over excitedly to my mom. "Okay, okay, I am really happy for you just calm down .PLZ!" my mom said whipping tears off her cheeks. "Ohhh mom I am still your baby." I said a bit more relaxingly. She seemed to relax a bit after I said that. "OK, sweetie we're here" she said as I waved her good bye and ran up the hill to camp half blood.

I was blushing hot red when I as I ran up the hill, what, it's not my fault that I am uber excited about Annabeth. I just really love her!

When I got to the top of hill I could almost see Grover and Nico talking, which was pretty odd. I ran through the border and goat boy first jumped with excitement then stopped himself and looked at Nico as if he was asking for permission. And to my surprise Nico nodded in respond of a yes. After I got closer I realized that both of them had an evil smile on. Hhmm I wonder why.

Grover screamed "ppppeeeerrrrrccccccccyyyyyyyyyy!" "Umn hi!? I responded kind of weird out. He handed me a new fresh scroll that had the title 'TODAY'S schedule'. I checked and the schedule said was 'get ready to play EXTREME TUTH OR DARE'. So I did as it said. I unpacked my bags, put on a camp half-blood t-shirt and my ripped jeans. I heard a knock on the door of my cabin. I opened it and saw it was Nico, Clarisse, Thalia, goat boy, Chris, and beautiful Annabeth. And without my permission they all entered my messy cabin like they were V. of the cabin, technically I am the only V.I.P of this cabin!

I sat next to Annabeth who looked pretty cheerful today. I gave her a peck on the cheek. And she just smiled at me which made me start day dreaming about us in the future. "Percy, Percy" I heard Thalia call but I too paralyzed on Annabeth to notice. Clarisse came up and punched me in the stomach. And Annabeth just chuckled.

"Ok, so who's going first?" Nico asked. I was about to volunteer when Thalia jumped up and said "me, I'll go first", I let it be.

"Umn, Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Ahhh, truth-, no dare."

"Ok I dare you to…"

She went over and whispered something in Annabeth's ears.

Annabeth's POV

"Wait what, no, no, no I am not going to do that. Almost everybody is here, I can't do this in pubic, and I'm sure pe-…, I mean _he_ feels the same way". I said in amazement. Then Thalia said. "Oh, Annabeth you're not going to back up like that, are you?" I felt like punching Thalia. Like, really, she expects me to sing Teenage Dream by: Katy Perry, then kiss Percy… which would be okay with me if it wasn't in public!? But, no, I wasn't going to look like a coward, so I stood up and said: "okay, here goes nothing."

_**"Teenage Dream"**__**  
**_

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]__  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]__  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

_[Chorus:]__  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

I was about to faint, when, Thalia said: "Uhhmn, I believe there is a second part to this awesome dare." She gave me an evil glare. At this point, being a coward wasn't such a bad idea. But then what would Percy think? No, I thought, it's just a stupid dare by a friend who had been a pine tree for half her life.

I sat back down beside Percy, and stared at him. I was pretty sure he was too stunned to say anything, and then I leaned closer and kissed him. And of course the crowd went: "ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" But, honestly I didn't care. It was a pretty awesome kiss.

Percy's pov

Ok… I had no idea what that was about. Is Annabeth, going nuts- to do this in public or was that part of the dare from Pinecone Face!? If it is the half of me forgave her, because it was pretty awesome.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked Nico.

"Umn, truth.' Nico responded a little freaked out.

"Ok, umn, so, who is your crush?" Annabeth asked with an evil smile on her face.

I could tell both, Nico and Thalia was blushing

"Ahhh, what now?" Nico asked as if he was afraid of the answer.

"You heard her, who's your crush?" Grover blurted out.

He was staring at Thalia, who suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"Umn, Well the truth is very simple, - no one" Nico responded

"**LIAR!"**Practically the whole cabin which includes the Stolls tumbling into the cabin shouted at poor Nico's face.

"Ok fine… tha- Thalia" Nico said dreamily.

Then the most exciting thing happened. Thalia walked up to Nico calmly, like nothing had happened, and kicked him in the chest, and then gave Annabeth a death glare.

I was about to ask the Stolls want they were doing here, but they answered without me even asking them. They said: "Oh. Don't mind us we just wanted to see Nico admit it."

Honestly, I thought Nico going to summon an undead army to kill the Stolls. Then the Stolls just closed the doors and walked away.

"Ok… I am probably going to destroy Annabeth first for the dare" Nico said. Then Thalia came up and punched him again.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Nico asked

"You probably know" Thalia responded with a grin on her face.

"Umn, Percy, truth or dare? Nico asked

"Ahhh, dare." I said

There was no way I was going to say truth after what had happened to Nico.

"Ok, I dare you to draw a picture of Annabeth sitting on a beach, wrapped around in a beach towel. Nico said

"Gees, I am the world's greatest artist, who draws hot girls in owl bikinis" I said

I could see Annabeth blushing, so it was pretty obvious that she elbowed me. Well if she punched me it would just make the scene complicated.

Annabeth's pov

Sometimes I really want to smack that stupid seaweedbrain in the face. Like really, that just couldn't have gotten more embarrassing. And apparently I was wrong. Thalia ruined my day, again, by saying:

"Umn, I think Percy needs some privacy, alone with Annabeth, I mean he is drawing Annabeth, right?" I was about to protest but the whole cabin nodded in agreement. Every one left except for me, seaweedbrain and Thalia. She said: "I think I am going to destroy you before Nico." And back up I said: "oh, I am sorry, but did I hear Nico? … well of course you meant your love." I thought she was going to do something bad, but she just said: "oh, I am not finished, genius, there is more destruction coming. And do me a favor, shut up. Percy is going to have to look at you, not listen to you blurt out random stuff" Then Percy said: "She does have a good voice"

"We will be expecting your drawing at dinner, and yah, add this to your dare,- you have to sing a song at the campfire, and if you want, I'll make Nico, Clarisse, goat boy, Chris and Annabeth sing too" Thalia said rolling her eyes. I could have sworn Percy was going to protest but he said: "deal"

Thalia got up and walked away, leaving us alone.

For a second I was going to have a heart attack, at the same time I felt like slapping seaweed brain. I finally said: "how could you have said yes? Me, sing, are you nuts? You are such a seaweedbrain!" for a second he froze. "What?" I asked. "Wisegirl, I just figured something very, very important- you blush way too much and look even more beautiful when you are angry!" he said with a evil smile on his face. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I should probably start drawing. It's going to take a looooonnnnnggggg time… hey, look it's not my fault you're extremely beautiful!" Percy said.

"Shut up, and start drawing seaweedbrain."

I began posing like hobos on their first photo shoot. Then I calmed down and said "I'm going to have a nap. Good night"

"So, I'm supposed to draw you lying down on a beach towel, wearing an owl bathing suit, wrapped around in a sea green beach towel?" he said

"Pretty much, Yah."

"Well that's going to be hard" he said as he got a pencil and some paper out of under his bed, which I find I a bit weird.

**Guys, this is the first part of this awesome story… so PLZ review!**

**Let's see, ten reviews, and I'll write the next chapter.**


	2. amnesia-damnesia

Percy's pov

Ok, here's the problem, - I am terrible in drawing, especially people. If I don't make this drawing good, Annabeth is going to kill me.

I started drawing, although I am sure in the last five minutes I used the eraser at least 20-45 times. It is really hard drawing Annabeth. I just have to do Annabeth's face, the background, and me sneaking up behind her. And, of course my dyslexia did not help. Drawing me is harder than I thought. Well, sure it's easier to draw someone you see every day, and who is in front of you right now, but drawing myself sneaking up on someone I love- now that's hard. It took me at least an hour to finish the drawing. I am going to kill Nico for this.

…

"YES" I practically said out loud after I was done drawing. I have to say I'm better at drawing than I expected. I needed I break. I wanted to wake Annabeth up but she was sleeping so peacefully all I could do is kiss her on the forehead and walk out the room.

I was on my way to the creek when I saw Thalia and Nico talking at the corner of the Zeus's cabin. I couldn't help but smile. Hopefully they were beginning, not punching each other. Well, Thalia went with the second choice, she punched Nico, again. Gods, at this point I think calling one of the Aphrodite's isn't such a bad idea.

At the creek I saw Grover talking to Juniper. I'm sure Aphrodite is having an awesome time seeing couples together… OK. I admit I am grateful to her for giving me Annabeth, but she is still my least favorite goddess, well, if I make Athena my least favorite goddess Annabeth is going to be really mad (I'm still her least favorite demigod). I sat next to Grover. I was about to ask him if he had seen Chrarise. And yes I did say Chrarise (Chris and Clarisse); honestly I never thought Clarisse could fall in love. She has opened her good side. Then Chrarise came running up to me. "Percy!" Chris said breathing hard. "Annabeth-she, she's…" "What happened, where is she?" I asked tensed. "She's in your cabin, and something happened, something bad. You should see it yourself." Clarisse said even more tensed. I ran to my cabin, And Annabeth said: "who, were… am I? Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" at that I fell to my knees. "Annabeth, what… what happened?"

"Annabeth? Is…, is that my name?"

**...**

"So, you don't remember anything?" Chiron asked.

Me, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, Grover and Nico were waiting outside Chiron's office. It was so quiet I could hear Chiron through the door.

"no." Annabeth replied.

"Do you perhaps remember the Greek gods, anything in Greek mythology?" Chiron asked. Annabeth almost laughed.

"I think I know what Greek mythology is, but clearly it is not real."

Chiron came out. "Is she alright?" I asked half crying, half dying.

"She doesn't remember anything. Not you, not her closest friends, not anyone." Thalia had tears in her eyes. Nico patted her on the shoulder. "She's going to be fine" Clarisse told Thalia. "Ok, so she doesn't remember anything- the labyrinth, the war, the sea of monsters, the lightning thei…" my voice trailed off. "Even if she doesn't remember anything- I, I can fix this." I said "Percy, are you nuts? What are you talking about?" Thalia asked. "We, we just have to restart. We'll have to pretend she is a new demigod, we'll tell her all the Greek gods and blah, blah, blah are real. There was a time when we all had to take that in, now its Annabeth's turn, again."

"Percy, this is going to take a lot of patients, and courage, are you sure you can do this?" Chiron asked me.

"If I can battle Kronos's army,- I'm sure I can do this much for my girlfriend." I replied.

I took a deep breath and walked into Chiron's office.


	3. all again

Ok, this is going to be hard but you can do this, Percy, at least for Annabeth… right? I kept saying and asking myself. I have to admit, I have worked about 5 or 6 years to get Annabeth, and now she doesn't remember anything. I don't know why but a quarter of me says she is acting as if it's some type of reality show, another quarter of me says it's a curse from Aphrodite, but why would she do that, I mean surely she wanted us to be together, maybe it's Hera after all she is the one who took mine and Jason's memory, but why Annabeth? The other half of me is telling me to shut up.

I walked into the room, Annabeth quickly turned to face me. I was panicked for a second there, but why it's not like I am facing a Minotaur with no weapon. "Calm down Perseus Jackson" someone said. "Wow" I said out loud.

"Umn, do I know you?" Annabeth said.

"uhh, yes I mean no!" I said quickly.

"You are Annabeth, right?" I started with my quest.

"Yes, I think, this guy in a wheel chair told me that… you are?"

"Oh, I am sorry I am Perseu- Percy Jackson." I said nervously

"Do you know where I am exactly?"

"Yes, you are in Chiron's office. So you know what Greek mythology is, right?"

"Yes. It's pretty obvious."

"So I don't have to explain it to you all that. Phew"

"Umn. I sorry but why would you need to explain me that?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, right I have to explain to the other half. I haven't had a new camper in a while." I sat next to her.

"You see the Greek gods are actually, umn, real. And sometimes they come down to earth, and, well they fall in love, with mortals, and sometimes they have kids… and that's how I, you and every demigod is born. And before you say I am nuts, I have proof." I got out of the room and returned in 2 minutes carrying a small bucket of water.

"I am the son of Poseidon. Water powers." I said. I concentrated. A ray of water started floating in the air. "Wow" Annabeth said "how did you do that?" I lost my concentration and all the water dropped on Annabeth. "Percy!" she practically shouted at me. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I can fix that" I offered her a hand, right when our hands touched all the water disappeared of her. "That was, AMAZING!" Annabeth said. "You see, every demigod has a specific power or strength and they depend on their godly parent, for example Aphrodite's kids can charmspeak you, the Zeus's has a power with lightning, the Athena's, like you are super smart.

"My mother is a goddess? Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and war?" Annabeth asked

"Yep" I said

Annabeth's pov

My mother is a goddess? Why isn't this hard for me to take? Why am I not exploding into a thousand pieces? Something is definitely wrong.

"So, Ancient Greece, the gods, Olympus, monsters, all that is real?" I asked.

"Very much real." Percy said

"I think I am going to faint"

"Annabeth!" Percy said

Percy caught me, luckily.

…

When I woke up I was in some sort of… cabin? "Guys, she's fine, she's alive!" a familiar voice said. I looked up.

"Percy?" I asked

"It's okay, I am right here" he said sitting beside me, holding a cup full of nectar.

"Where am…" I asked

"In my cabin" he said

I tried to get up but I fell back."

"Don't get up; you're not completely recovered yet." He said

After I was recovered he gave me a tour of the camp. It was fun; I got to know about some of his adventures. He had a girlfriend-ish. Lastly we came to the Athena cabin; he says he hardly ever visits the Athena cabin, Poseidon and Athena don't exactly get along together. Though he said his so-called girlfriend was a daughter of Athena, he also said she was a lot like me, which I find very weird. Somehow all this seems so familiar, but that's just crazy.

"Hey um you want to join us for a friendly game of truth or dare before dinner" he asked

"Sure. but us?" I asked

"Yah, you know the other people we hanged out with on the creek, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, and a few other people you will see around camp." He said

"Umn, sure." I said

**Plz,plz,plz review!**


	4. AN- important

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have been very busy lately. I have a more than 7 presentations in 3 days, 2 tests on Monday and 3 on Friday.**

**I am so sorry I promise I will update in a week! (0) (0)**


	5. PERSEUS JACKSON WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a looooong time, this chapter might not be that big but, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any songs **

Annabeth's p.o.v

There was an hour till dinner and I was feeling really nervous for some reason, I mean I know Percy and all, and how he is nice and his awesome sea-green eyes and…

SNAP OUT OF IT ANNABETH!

I took a quick shower, put on a camp half-blood tang top and a pair of ripped capris. I took a deep breath and walked out the door of the Athena cabin.

…

I went to the Poseidon cabin. Everyone was there: Thalia, Nico, Grover, Percy, Clarisse, Chris, and a lot of other people I don't know, but seems familiar.

After I got introduced to everyone, the game began. Percy went first.

"Um, Jason, Truth or dare?" Percy said

"Um, I'll go with truth." Jason replied

"Ok, do you like Reyna?" Percy asked

Jason's pov

What is Percy trying to get out of me? 'Reyna, do I like Reyna?' of course not. I mean, as a friend, sure why not. But as a girlfriend, no thank you. I glanced over at Piper who found her nails very interesting. The truth is that I like Piper, but I don't want the full world to know. So I said: "As a friend, yeah why not"

"Not as a friend, as a, you know what." Percy said

"Oh, in that case, no" I said

"So who do you like as a 'you know what'" Leo asked a flash of lightning hit ground. "Wow. Sparky's trying to kill us." said Leo.

"Shut up, repair boy." I said. The lightning stopped. I took a deep breath, and said, "Piper"

Piper looked up in amazement, and then she came up and hugged me, tight, then whispered "love you too."

The game went perfect for about an hour or so, until Thalia burst out saying: "Hey, kelp head, remember the dare about you and Nico, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank Annabeth, and Hazel singing a song at the campfire tonight."

Not a full millisecond later the full cabin, including me burst out shouting "WHAT?" at Percy, with Piper holding her dagger, Leo with his wrench and of course lightning flashed.

"Hold it Thalia," Percy started. "You never said anything about Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank or Hazel singing anything."

"Yes, but now all of you are singing, and besides Percy I have a proposition to make. You'll get one favour out of me, and I swear on the River Styx to do whatever your dare or favour or whatever." Thalia said.

Percy's pov

I know Jason is going to strike me with lightning, piper is going to murder me, Leo is going to set me on fire, Frank is going to turn into a fire breathing dragon and kill me and of course, Hazel is probably going to summon a gold tornado and put me inside it for all eternity, but I couldn't lose this opportunity, I can get Thalia for EVERYTHING she ever did to me, besides I really want to see Leo and Jason sing. And other than all that, I have to show Annabeth how awesome I am, although I myself am not so at singing, but who cares?

"Ok so, pinecone face; let's see anything, ok so I dare you to,"

"Not clean the stables."

"Oh, I am better at that then you."

"Good."

"Ok, so I dare you to sing a song at the campfire…"

Thalia's eyes went wide. She yelled, "WHAT"

"With someone: Nico." I did a silent prayer to Zeus not to blast me with lightning, Hades not to send skeleton warriors after me and of course, Aphrodite to control the newest-future-couple.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"Thalia said or asked.

"Don't you know I am a huntress of Artemis?!"

"Yes I do know that and I am sure that you didn't do an oath not to _sing _with boys, did you?"

"Well, no but still!" lightning flashed

"Jason would you mind taking your big sisy for a little _fly_?"

"Um, I would be glad to, but isn't she afraid of heights?" Jason asked

"well, she could sing instead. I mean it's all her choice."

"PERCY JACKSON, I WILL SO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" Thalia yelled as she went to the Zeus cabin, and of course everyone burst out laughing.

…

Everyone has left my cabin, except Annabeth. We were chatting for a while, until she asked; "so,… what are you going to sing at the campfire?" honestly I no idea. "I don't know, Any ideas?"

"um, no, actually"

"oh, I know! I think I have a list of songs here somewhere**. (AN um, I am talking about the story called** **'Truth or Dare Demigod Style, Baby!' by iamfandom and if you haven't read it yet, well you'd better P.S it is an awesome story!)**

I looked around, Annabeth checked under the bunks.

"I found it!" I said. I was about to show her the list when she said,

"Percy?"

"Yeah"

"What's this?" she was holding the picture I drew earlier.

"Oh, um its, its, nothing. Um where did you find it?"

"Under your pillow, but Percy when did you draw this and why is there a girl exactly like me on this picture?"

"Um, remember my girlfriend I told to you about?"

"Uh-ah"

"Well, that's her, um and yes she looks a lot like you. And I drew this the day got forgot, everything."

"Oh I am sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"No, it's okay" she put the picture down and took the list.

"You and you girlfriend sang what makes you beautiful?"

"Yeah"

"I can see you clearly have dyslexia, your grammar, spelling, punctuation is messed up" she said laughing. I was blushing.

"So, what song are we doing?" I asked

"We?"

"Yes, we, hey you're singing too and I am not going up there alone"

**Please review! And read 'Truth or Dare Demigod Style, Baby!' by iamfandom! (0) (0)**


End file.
